


Rainbows

by Harukami



Category: Bleach
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishida/sewing.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on May. 23rd, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows

Gritting his teeth, he slowly pressed it in.

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes, that's right."

It left a trail behind it, white and glistening and slick, and he whimpered at the slow way it moved--

"Ah! Ishida-kun!" It was Orihime, shattering his concentration; he jerked and nearly pricked his finger with the needle. "Whatcha embroidering?"

There was a reason he always did his sewing in a corner far from the rest of the club! Didn't the girl know that? "A rainbow," he muttered, sucking at the spot of blood on his thumb.

"Oh! It's very pretty!"

She headed off after that, and he looked back down at his embroidery. A single tear travelled down his cheek.

He'd never be able to see it the same way again.  



End file.
